Screwed Up Sick Day (aka Killing Urge)
by Cun
Summary: "Have you ever had the urge to kill someone?" — Mikoto questions whether it's right for her to do nothing when she has the power to do something. She's about to find out. Please mind the rating.


**Note:**

What happens when you put 'Sick Day' Mikoto into a 'Screwed Up' situation?

This is rated M for a reason. M means Mature, which means heavy content. Please do not read unless you really mean to.

If you like this, make sure you check out GreatSnapper's "Screwed Up", from which this was inspired.

This was not beta'ed, so any and all mistakes and weird word choices are preserved.

This genre is entirely new to me, so please tell me what you think!

XXX

**Screwed Up Sick Day**

**or "Killing urge"**

By Cun, July 2014

XXX

"Have you ever had the urge to kill someone?"

The question came out of the blue, and Kuroko paused typing, staring at the computer screen with wide eyes. Then she turned to look at Mikoto, who laid on her bed in her Gekota pajamas, facing the ceiling.

"What are you talking about, Onee-sama?" She couldn't help the shocked tone.

"I know it's a weird question."

"It is rather… unexpected."

"But still, you know…" Her eyes didn't move from the spot in the ceiling, hands resting on her abdomen. "It'd be so easy. You could just teleport a pebble into someone's brain. Or drop them from a high point. Do you ever wonder what it'd feel like?"

Kuroko thought for a second, and imagining such an accident made her shudder. "It must be horrible."

"Yeah." Mikoto agreed. "But just knowing it's possible. Do you ever feel like you'd want to exert that power, even knowing it'd be wrong?"

Kuroko was disturbed, but at the same time, the question intrigued her. It was rare being asked something like this from her roommate, and she wouldn't want to discourage her by blowing her off. Even so, she had no answer readily available. She had to think about it seriously for a while, though feeling like she was somehow breaking the law just by considering the possibility.

However, there was but one truth.

"I have felt the urge to hurt others in my line of duty, but never to actually kill. I do not believe I have that right." She paused for a moment, before pressing on. "How about you, Onee-sama?"

Mikoto raised a hand and looked at it, as if assessing its potential. Kuroko had no idea what was going through her mind, but after a few seconds, she clenched her hand and breathed out. "Yeah."

A chill ran down Kuroko's spine. "You… would kill someone?" She stared at her roommate, and for a second she didn't see her as the friend she trusted and admired; but rather, someone unfamiliar, alien. Kuroko shook the notion off and swallowed.

Mikoto sighed and let her hand fall to the mattress. "I don't think I'd want to. But it's scary, isn't it? It'd be so easy." She turned her head to the side; Kuroko could not quite see her face. "I could stop your heart from where you're sitting."

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat.

"It takes effort to just knock people out instead of outright killing them. You need to do everything right as well, don't you? What if you accidentally teleported one of your spikes into someone's artery?"

The thought made her unwell, but Kuroko had to admit it wasn't the first time she'd thought about it. When she first learned of her ability, she had been equal amounts thrilled and scared. The teachers had done a good job encouraging her to learn to control it. She knew of others who had not been as lucky and thought themselves as monsters because of it.

"Having that kind of power comes with great responsibility." She stated something that might as well have been ripped straight from a movie, but she believed it. She didn't know what had brought this topic up, but it seemed like her Onee-sama had some thoughts to vent.

Mikoto stared at the wall for a second, and then she turned her head and looked at the ceiling once more. "Responsibility… huh." She sounded thoughtful. "Who decides what our responsibilities are?"

"What?"

Mikoto raised a hand again, fingers stretched towards the ceiling. "What if our responsibility isn't to avoid it, but to cleanse this city of the trash and threats to other students?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. "O-Onee-sama?"

"Sometimes I feel like there's something wrong with this place. If I could, should I clean it up? Thoughts like that. How do you handle them, Kuroko?" She paused briefly. "You've been working on a difficult case recently, haven't you?"

Kuroko stared at her for a second, and her shoulders were trembling. Then she clenched her hands. "That is what Judgment and Anti-Skill is here for. There is no need to concern yourself with such thoughts, Onee-sama."

Mikoto curled her fingers and sighed. "I hear you. But sometimes, there are things that not even Judgment or Anti-Skill can touch upon. When it comes to those cases, is it right to sit around and do nothing even though I have the power to do _something_?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

"Onee-sama, is there something you need to tell me?"

Mikoto stilled at the question, staring at her hand. She said nothing.

"Is there someone giving you these kinds of troubles right now? If you know anything about the ongoing case, you have to tell me. Kuroko will make sure to capture them and have them arrested. There is no need for you to sully your hands, Onee-sama!" She was trembling, but stayed determined. She had never had this sort of conversation before, and it seemed like her Onee-sama was indeed bothered. Kuroko was set on not letting her down by backing out of something uncomfortable.

Mikoto slowly lowered her hand to rest on top of the other one. "What if it's not someone that you can arrest, Kuroko?"

Kuroko opened her mouth, but was cut off by Mikoto's laugh.

"Man, how did it turn so grim? I just wanted to discuss it with you. You're one of the strongest espers I know, and I was wondering if you'd ever dealt with these thoughts at all. Don't worry, I don't know anything about the ongoing case."

There was a cube of ice in her gut, but Kuroko was glad to see the humor return in the other girl.

"Indeed, Onee-sama. Kuroko would never have guessed you even had these kinds of ideas."

"Yeah… sorry about that."

Kuroko exhaled. "No need to apologize." It seemed to bother her quite a bit though. Did this have any relation at all to how Onee-sama had been so distant during the summer? Going off on her own, looking like she carried the fate of the world on her shoulders. Kuroko still felt helpless at times when she was reminded of those days. Perhaps, in face of that, it was for the best that Kuroko did not tell her of the nature of the crimes in the case they were currently investigating. To be frank, it still made her feel uneasy, and she was certain Mikoto would not be lying here if she knew.

Mikoto sat up, and there was a smile on her lips now, though she didn't look at Kuroko. "Thanks for listening to me. Sometimes I just can't help but think about things like that. And does Anti-Skill really have the means to solve the current case?"

Her throat tightened at once. "Onee-sama!"

She chuckled. "I don't know anything, really. It's just that you've seemed stressed about it. I can't help but think, you know?" Then she grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess it all sounds a bit weird."

Kuroko watched her with a solemn expression. "I don't think so. Onee-sama is the strongest electromaster and a Level 5. You are in a unique position within Academy City. I suppose wondering about such things is only natural."

Mikoto looked at her now, surprise filling her expression.

"However," Kuroko continued, raising her chin in an arrogant gesture, "sticking your nose into matters beyond your control is out of the question!"

Mikoto's eyes widened at first, and then she sighed lightly. "There you go again. Sometimes I can't tell the difference between you and my mom."

Kuroko smirked, and stood up. "That may be. But…" she pulled out the ribbons from her hair, allowing it to flow down her back, "…would your mother…" she loosened the knot on her night dress and it slid off her frame, revealing her naked body beneath, "…offer you this?" She sauntered closer, and Mikoto's cheeks reddened. Still smirking, Kuroko climbed onto her bed and knelt over Mikoto's waist. Mikoto's lips nearly touched her navel in this position.

"You're incurable." Mikoto huffed, but the blush in her cheeks betrayed her.

"And you are too tense, Onee-sama." Kuroko put a hand on her chest and gently pushed Mikoto backwards until she lay flat once more. Though her face continued to redden, she didn't resist, and Kuroko leaned down towards her. "Allow me to share with you some of Kuroko's greatest urges…"

XXX

_Urges, huh…_ Mikoto stared up at the sky, legs spread out as she more lay than sat on the bench in the park. Evening was already rolling over the city, the sky painted with red and orange colors. The lamppost beside the bench had been glowing dimly for a while already, but now it flickered on properly, along with the other lamps in the park. They would glow brighter once it was darker, but after the main curfew they'd be dimmed down in order to discourage students from venturing outside in the dark.

A memory ran through her mind, of a dark train yard, where a pale, white-haired boy had mercilessly crushed one of her sisters. The rage that drove her forward in that split second had been unlike anything she'd experienced since. In that instance, she had wanted to hurt him. End his life, kill him. Yet she hadn't been able to, because he was the Accelerator, Academy City's strongest esper.

If he hadn't been, then...

She sighed deeply, disturbed by her own thoughts.

From the outside, Academy City had a perfect system. It looked impeccable, enough so that parents were comfortable with sending their kids off to live there. The students inside the city knew of a few quirks – like how to get away with smoking even though there were security bots rolling along detecting their crime ("Or how to abuse vending machines," Kuroko's nagging voice added in her head). But the true secrets of the city – its true intentions, and the administrations of the people beyond even Anti-Skill's reach – were clouded in darkness.

Who was supposed to make sure those things didn't harm others? Mikoto dazedly stared at a drifting cloud, dark against the setting sun. _Nobody… that's who. _Something twitched in her chest, like a coiled up snake disturbed in its slumber. The truth was, nobody _could _do anything. The people behind those inhuman experiments were too heavily guarded behind their titles and positions.

Mikoto blinked.

"Why am I even bothering with this…" she should be getting back before curfew, or the dorm mistress would have a fit.

Raising her arms, Mikoto stretched her body and bent her neck backwards – only to stare right up into the grinning face of a boy.

"Uwah!?" She jolted and scurried off the bench, heart galloping. The boy followed her with his eyes, grinning a toothy smile.

"You're prehtty!" The way he put his words were kind of slurred, and Mikoto wondered if he was drunk. He looked like he was younger than her though, so she hoped that wasn't the case. His skin looked pale, and the glint in his eyes was unfamiliar. It almost looked like he wasn't quite there.

"Th-thanks?" Mikoto stayed on guard, glad that the bench was between them. Not that she was defenseless, but she hadn't sensed him approaching. There was no telling what this boy could do.

He raised a hand, and she tensed, but he only bent a finger to scratch his cheek. Then he looked upwards. "Stars!"

Mikoto hesitated, but then raised her gaze for a second. "Those are satellites."

He stared upwards for another while, and then looked back at her, cocking his head.

_What's with this guy? _Mikoto had difficulties placing him. But despite his funny behavior, he didn't seem like a threat.

"Youh're Railghun, aren't youh?"

Mikoto exhaled and chastised herself for being so tense. He was just another fan. "Yeah, I am." She allowed a smile upon her lips. "Who are you?"

He was still smiling. "I like you. I saw you. On TV." Suddenly, he put out his hand, beaming brightly. "Can I h-have youhr autograph?"

Though slightly mystified by his antics, Mikoto did not sense any malice from him. Instead, she found her smile becoming more genuine.

"Sure. Do you have a pen or something?"

His eyes widened, and then his face lightened. Mikoto almost recognized the cute boy that must be hiding beneath his strange demeanor, and felt bad for judging him. The boy hurriedly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. _Gekota!?_ Mikoto nearly lost it when she saw the green Gekota face displayed on top, and had to pull herself together in order to not rush forward like a kid. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward, leaning over the bench to take the pen.

"Wow, that's a cute pen you have." She casually commented.

"It's a frogh!"

"Gekota is not a frog!"

He blinked, and she reddened. Then he laughed, and she felt even sillier. Yet she couldn't help but smile. "Fine, fine. I guess it kind of looks like a frog..."

She pulled off the cap and stared at his outstretched arm. "On here?"

He nodded eagerly, and she scratched her name down on his underarm. _It somehow looks even better knowing it's Gekota's doing~_

"There, all done." With a grin, she popped the pen shut and handed it back.

The boy looked at his arm and beamed. He looked like a kid right then, and she scratched her head, feeling put off by her initial reaction.

"Where do you live? Should I follow you home?" For some reason, her big sister instincts awoke. Maybe it was due to how vulnerable he seemed, when looking up close. He was scrawny, yet his eyes shone.

"I'm fine, I live ovehr there!" He pointed in the general direction with an unsteady hand.

"You should hurry on home then, curfew is almost here."

He nodded heatedly, and then, he suddenly snapped his heels together and raised his arm in salute. "Be good, Railgun!"

She blinked, and then chuckled. Looking content, the boy ran off along the pathway.

Seeing him disappear, Mikoto's expression grew solemn. _Wonder if he's a victim of the drugs. _Academy City used both drugs and other means in order to have their students develop their ability. Some people couldn't handle it, and ended up in all sorts of states. She hadn't realized until recently, but a lot of things had been hidden from her up to a certain point. She was determined to never be so naive ever again.

Sighing, she put a finger to her forehead. "I need a soda."

XXX

The street lights were hardly any help at all with seeing the road ahead, but Mikoto had no trouble navigating because of it. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings however, as much as she was thinking about other things. Ever since the conversation with Kuroko yesterday, she had been thinking. About responsibilities, about Academy City. Even the boy she'd met earlier was another part of it all. _What am I doing? _She stared at the road in front of her feet, walking on auto-pilot. _What _should _I be doing? _It seemed like all she did was throw her days away at the arcade or with her friends, carelessly living her life even while knowing about all the dark things happening behind her back.

Yet what should she do? Even if she waved her railgun about that would not give the solution this city needed. Besides, if the city itself was the problem… she shook her head quickly. Such a mindset had once led to disaster.

Her eyes caught onto something on the sidewalk and it took a full second before she recognized it and her eyes widened. A cold snake slid down her spine as she stared at the smiling Gekota pen. _That guy dropped it? _But he shouldn't even be here; it was the wrong direction from his home. Then again, his pointing might have been random.

_A coincidence. _She drew a deep breath, calming down her racing heart. Of course it was. A lot of people loved Gekota; it might even belong to one of the shops around here. Mikoto was about to dismiss it when she noticed something else. By the entrance to an alley lay a knocked over trash can, contents spilling out over the sidewalk.

Her chest clenched painfully, and her eyes widened. _No… no way. _Her lips twitched, wanting to pull up into a grin, even while her limbs felt numb. It was too familiar. The evidence of a struggle. No, that wasn't it. It was just a dropped pen, and a knocked over trash can. Nothing more.

She gulped slowly. Yet… there was that ongoing case. She might not know the details, but it didn't take a telepath to guess why Kuroko was stressing out over it lately. Something was going on in their district, and it wasn't safe for normal students.

Her heart hammered against her chest. The pen, and the trash can. She couldn't dismiss it. Even if it was a fluke – even if she was overreacting – she had to make sure. Her feet led her over to the alleyway; dark and foreboding at this time. She was already pushing her luck with regard to curfew, yet she couldn't leave without making sure.

Her steps carried her into the alleyway, and she kept breathing evenly. Her ears pricked; she almost felt like she was being watched, but she knew better. It was fear. The darkness was nothing, but not knowing what hid in it… Gritting her teeth, she kept walking. Through twists and turns, until, to her terror, she started to hear sounds. It was not a conversation. Silent breaths – quick and excited. The sound of something carving, ripping. Her gut coiled, and she was near hyperventilating. _Get a grip! _She chastised herself, reminding herself that she was Railgun, the Level 5 electromaster. And it was most likely a cat or a dog… no. Not with those breaths.

Terror surging nonstop into her throat, she passed the corner of a junction and the sounds became even clearer. She froze, eyes wide, as panic gripped her with a steel hand.

The form of a man was leaned over, and he was panting as he moved his knife – dripping with liquid – and pulled out a hand. Not his hand. Mikoto's throat constricted when she noticed the autograph she'd written, moments before the knife cut into the wrist.

For a second there was no sound or feeling at all. She was swallowed in a vacuum, and the explosion in her chest consumed her. There was no logic, no plan – just a burst of adrenaline, fear and disgust.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She was beside him in an instant, gripping his shoulder and pulling him back. His head snapped up, eyes wide in shock – and her fist connected with his nose in a gut-curling crunch. As his head was blown into the wall beside him, Mikoto gasped for breath, staring at the scene before her. There was nothing to see. He was already dead, a smiling grin carved into his face. His chest cut open, ribs poking out of the flesh. The boy she'd met earlier; his eyes stared lifelessly at the sky above them, dried tears on his cheeks.

She doubled over, clamping a hand onto her mouth. Image after image sped past her eyes; girls sharing her appearance, crushed and bloodied, legs ripped off, limbs exploding from reversed blood flow.

Her body trembled and the fires inside her curled and raised their heads like dragons waking from hibernation. _More of this… _Blood, everywhere, seeping into the gravel of the train yard, smearing the ground of the alleyway. _Is it never going to stop?_

The man whose nose she had crushed moved, the knife twinkling in the light from the satellites above. Even with no light, Mikoto would never have been hit – she knew the moment he moved, what his plan was. Leave no witnesses. This was no time for being dazed.

She moved in before he could finish his swing, and the knife tugged at her school vest. She did not let that faze her, passing her fingers over his arm and instantly paralyzing it. The knife clattered to the ground, and without stopping her advance for even a second, she raised her leg and planted the heel of her foot into his chest. The impact knocked the air out of him, and the guy gurgled and doubled over as he was pushed into the wall.

Mikoto glared down at him. She wanted to talk, but her chest was on fire, and words had a hard time for passing through. She was only breathing, trying to avoid the fear and nausea from spilling over.

"Fuck." He spat at her feet. A trail of blood was trickling down his lip, and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Who knew I'd run into some martial artist brat."

At that, she chuckled. The tension in her body receded somewhat, allowing her to speak.

"You should be glad it's me and not Kuroko. She'd have impaled you already."

He chuckled. "Sounds like I got lucky, _eh_?" With emphasis on the last syllable, he suddenly kicked out, aiming for her knee. With those heavy military boots he was wearing and his sheer size, he could probably knock her kneecap out of place with that sort of move.

Yet to someone with her senses, he might as well be moving in slow motion. Even before he had moved, the signals in his body betrayed his plans. Mikoto took her time to release a small breath, and then she let her electricity explode forth. It struck him dead on, and the shock and pain was enough to halt his attack and any sort of follow-up he had meant to do.

"Gaaah!" He screamed and attempted to move his arms, but the currents were trapping him in place. Mikoto watched as his eyes rolled upwards and then cut the flow off, releasing him from the spell. He dragged a rallying breath and leaned into the wall, staring upwards.

"Sh-Shit…"

"I guess you could call yourself lucky." She hardly recognized her own voice; it was too calm, too collected. It felt like her head was submerged in water and that she was watching reality from behind a veil. _This garbage is what Academy City fails to clean up._ "Because, today I feel like helping you out." _If you're part of another experiment, I'll end it for you._

He was gasping and heaving for breath, and yet his gaze at her was burning.

"You'll _help _me?" A small chuckle left his lips. "Yeah, I bet you will. Help me finish this off then. You interrupted me right at the end." His hand slid across his stomach and downwards, a twisted grin adorning his face. Mikoto stared at his gesture.

"It turns you on?" She already knew. The excited panting she had heard when she arrived had betrayed as much.

"Hell yeah it does." He grinned, rubbing his crotch. "The only thing that can make me horny is the sound of the knife slicing through flesh. I started doing this because cutting my own skin didn't give the same effect any longer. I bet an ojou-sama like you find that creepy, neh? But I'll tell ya…" His eyes twinkled, as if sharing a secret, "we guys are a hell of a lot creepier than you think."

She remembered the grin of glee on _that guy's_ face, and Mikoto's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"So you kill people because of sexual desire?"

He chuckled. "Oh man, those eyes are really something. Are you trying to seduce me here?" Despite being electrocuted, kicked and punched, he still looked like he was having fun. Perhaps he was thinking that she had acted on instinct and would start to be creeped out by now.

Mikoto opened her mouth. "I'm actually kind of good at the whole sex thing. Let's see how much you can take."

His eyes widened, and part of her was disgusted. But the fires were raging and the ringing in her ears was speaking louder. She had but one desire in that instant, and it was to hurt this guy as much as possible. She hadn't been able to do that the other time. She hadn't been able to exact revenge for her own sister. In a blind moment of rage, she had attempted to kill the murderer in front of her, but he was not one to be killed.

Then what about this guy? She stared down at him, and as the rush in her head grew, his eyes seemed more and more insecure. He was glancing around the alleyway, maybe searching for his knife. Was he an esper? A Level 0? It didn't matter. He was the manifestation of everything wrong with Academy City. In that instant, he was the city itself. The corrupt, the wrong, the dark plots hidden from public view. He was it all, and she had him here, right before her.

Her fingers twitched and she clenched her fist, a ray of sparks leaping from between her fingers as if she were holding a ball of lightning. His eyes snapped to the motion and his face was paling, the grin on his lips quivering.

"M-Man, I'm seriously in shit luck, meeting a beautiful girl on a night like this."

Charges started leaping from her arm and shoulder, then her fringe was sparking as well and the electricity lit up the alleyway in a bluish light.

"Tell me why you killed him." Mikoto was calm, oddly calm. It felt like her mind had completely drained of emotion.

If she'd stuck her neck into Judgment matters, would the boy behind her still be alive? _Again and again… I always fail._

The man stared at her, and his eyes were filled with dread, yet behind that, there was a spark of hope. Perhaps he saw a chance at redemption.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed shortly. "Did you know the guy?"

She stared at him, waiting for the answer.

Maybe he caught up, because he nodded at the dead boy. "Kid's a fucking weirdo. I get the most kick out of them." Suddenly, he grinned. "First, I knocked his head into the wall. Then I carved him a little with the knife. Made him a nice new smile, see? He looks handsome now, doesn't he?"

Mikoto stared at him, but she didn't see him any longer. She stepped in closer, and the guy sat up against the wall. "Woah, hey, easy." He moved his hand to his back, and all the signals in the air told her exactly what he was planning to do. "You didn't think I only had that knife, did you!?" He grinned as he pulled out the gun she'd sensed the moment he touched it, swinging it around and pulling the trigger in one fluid motion. An explosion of fire erupted in the air between them, and his grin slowly fell; Mikoto moved forward.

His eyes held the most _shit, shit, shit! _expression she'd ever seen, and perhaps he had just realized who she was. "Fuck off!" In a desperate move he pulled the trigger again, but the bullet was incinerated the moment in left the barrel. The gun pulled backwards and crashed with his mouth as if the recoil had just increased tenfold. As his teeth splintered from the impact, Mikoto grabbed his collar, ignoring the heaving gasps of air he was releasing.

"I'm going to kill you."

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but never got the chance. She released the pent-up stress in a burst of electricity and it raced through his body. His mouth was open in a soundless cry, as his vocal cords were the first thing to be taken out. Mikoto's power enveloped him and penetrated his skin, muscles and nerves, allowing her full control of his body. She directed the flow of energy towards his manhood, and he soon started panting, even while his eyes ran over with tears and his fingers twitched uncontrollably.

"I'm sure it can't beat the feeling you're used to," she said, increasing the voltage and watching his face twist in a painful grimace even as his cheeks flushed from arousal. "But I promise you'll climax in the end."

His eyes were watering up, hair scorching and decidedly, the whole guy was starting to smell as the skin on his arms started to smolder. Mikoto let the electricity retreat, the blue charges curling along her body like pet snakes. She stared at his miserable state and the telltale bulge in his pants, and stepped back. Casting her eyes to the ground, adrenaline raging inside her.

He was still conscious. She would not let him escape with the bliss of unconsciousness. Even when his mind was ready to give in, she would force it to stay awake.

"So your hobby is to carve people, huh." She did not even blink as the ground beneath him acted up and a thin arm of black iron sand whipped into the air. The gun and his hand hit the ground, it and part of his underarm neatly sawed off. His soundless scream was like the whine of a newborn kitten, just a low hiss in the back of his throat. He started to convulse, blood spraying over the ground. Electricity snapped forth and scorched the arm stump until the skin was black and the bleeding stopped. Even the bone fragment in his arm stump looked like a piece of coal.

"I guess that can be pretty exciting." The electricity ran up his arm leaving more burn marks, and he was crying, his eyes begging for mercy with a pleading expression. Mikoto slashed them out with a fierce snap of her lightning. As the punctured eyeballs gushed out of his eye sockets something curled in her stomach, and she suddenly had to swallow. His remaining hand rose to his face in a desperate gesture, expression a twisted grimace, and Mikoto's electricity continued to roll over his form, caressing his nerves. The signals rebounding from him was mixed and dirtied, both those of arousal, terror and pain. She shut out the world around them and concentrated on the signals he was giving her. _This is wrong._

"Are you ready?"

He cried soundlessly, uselessly trying to make his legs work and crawl away.

_So why does it feel great? _The knife came flying and speared his shin, hurled over by a pull of magnetism. His mouth opened in another cry, and a snake of electricity crawled inside it, playing with his tongue. He stiffened, terror seeping from every pore in his body. His punctured eyes stared lifelessly ahead and Mikoto breathed out. Her heart was beating quickly, and her muscles were tense. As her gaze narrowed, the charge in his mouth leapt downwards, and his torso bent in blood-curling agony as it shot through his lungs and into his heart. It was beating erratically, out of rhythm, and now it started pounding in a frenzied manner, sending dull thumps of vibrations into the air. Mikoto drew a new breath in, and concentrated on the task at hand.

His cheeks were flushing again, excitement curling into the air. He was aroused, and high on the libido, even as his body was slowly being destroyed from within.

Mikoto gazed at his miserable form and her hair fluttered from the static of her ability.

"You're lucky you met me." She breathed, as blood started trickling from his ears and his mind was heating up from the friction of electricity inside his head. "You get to go out with a bang."

His body started shaking and his waist trembled, his neck strained as the libido reached its maximum and his body acted on instinct. Even though he climaxed, he looked like he was in pain, and Mikoto wondered briefly if it truly did hurt. The signals from his body were all mixed up at this point, and she was excited as well, power thundering through her body. She stretched her neck, sparks snapping from her shoulders and arms like tiny fireworks. It was growing, and she let it, fascinated by the feeling.

"I see." She gazed upwards as the electricity trailed along her veins and filled her. "This is what you mean, huh." Her lips pulled up into a grin, and the heat in her mind grew denser, trails of electricity spreading out and gripping at her nerve endings. She pulled a deep breath, and then looked down at him, where he lay on the ground heaving for breath.

"This feeling is the greatest." Her head felt lighter and her limbs stronger at the same time. The ground trembled, walls shaking off their dust as the level of magnetism increased. The roar of her power filled the alleyway and she grinned, feeling it surge inside her. She raised a hand and the electricity whined, spitting more furiously into the air and gathering with new intensity. Her eyes shone with excitement as she gazed down at him. _'__That moment when I kill the target is the best.' _The words of that blonde girl she'd fought back then slipped past her mind. Mikoto grinned, a drop of sweat running down her forehead. _So going by her logic, __I guess this guy was born just to be killed by me, eh?_

Her hand lowered in a slow motion, pointing right at him. "Bang."

The lightning strike that struck him from the open sky was enough to short-circuit both his brain and heart in one sudden snap; it exploded in all directions and tore the outer layer of paint away from the walls around them.

The electricity slowly died off, and Mikoto still smiled, although her eyes started trembling as the excitement left her body. The ground was sizzling hot, trails of steam rising lazily into the air.

_What…_ she stared at the lifeless, mangled remains of the man, and the body of the boy she'd given her autograph to. Clenched her teeth. _What is wrong with this city? _Feeling dizzy, she stumbled backwards and leaned on the scorched wall, raising a hand to her head. Breathing heavily, the nausea kept building in her throat.

_What is wrong with _me_? _She raised her head and looked at the unmoving form in front of her. His face was turned this way, empty eye sockets staring at her in desperation. Her breath hitched, and the bile shot up to her throat. She doubled over and retched, tears running down her cheeks, and a grueling pain coiling in her gut. And yet even so, the retches soon turned into laughs, and she let it all out in the darkness of the alley.

XXX

Kuroko was starting to become worried. It was already past curfew, and the dorm mistress might be making her rounds any moment. She was brushing her hair, fresh from the shower, and gazing out the window in front of her desk. It was dark outside, and she wondered if Mikoto had been held up somewhere.

_She's seemed distressed lately. _It wasn't easy to pinpoint, but even after their time together yesterday, Onee-sama had been distant. Kuroko supposed she may have a lot on her mind. _Just as long as she doesn't stick her nose into Judgment matters. _

The door to their room opened, and she turned around, prepared to deliver her made-up excuse to the dorm mistress. However it was not the dorm mistress that entered, but her roommate.

"Onee…sama?" At first glad to see her, Kuroko picked up something wrong. Mikoto's eyes were downcast and her clothes looked ruffled; there was a rift in her vest at the midriff. Surely, the dorm mistress had not become that violent with her. Kuroko's worry shot skyward. "Did something happen?"

Mikoto closed the door behind her, and for a moment, she stared at the floor. Then, a small chuckle left her lips, and it sent a shudder down Kuroko's spine.

Onee-sama raised her gaze and looked at her, a strange sensation flittering into the air between them.

"Kuroko." Her voice was calm, and Kuroko's heart beat harshly.

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

There was something in her eyes that was deeply unsettling, and Kuroko's body froze up as Mikoto walked towards her. The weight of her presence was suffocating. As Mikoto's eyes glinted, Kuroko's breath hitched, and her heart jumped to her throat.

This was not her Onee-sama. It was not the Mikoto she knew. Yet she couldn't move, and the girl in front of her was already approaching, the smirk on her lips slowly widening. She stopped in front of Kuroko, leaning down until her breath brushed by her ear.

"I am going to torture you now."

* * *

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...note:**

Mikoto did not know Accelerator was Accelerator when she rushed in. She had no way of knowing that the person in front of her would be able to survive her attack.

Let's cross our fingers for more violent Mikoto in the future. Her potential to be terrifying is magnificent.

So was this a success or was it meh?


End file.
